Warming Suprises
by Mika Casey
Summary: Shino does something suprising. ShinoHina fluffy goodness.


_ShinoHina oneshot._  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A small-framed girl shivered as she walked down the sidewalk of Konoha. The chilling winds were harsh against her bare peach skin. She cast her lavender eyes up to a brewing sky. _I picked the perfect day to wear shorts and a tank top_. She thought bitterly.

As she continued to walk, she noticed a hooded figure up ahead. He was wearing dark goggles and his collared jacket. Her heart fluttered. A large smile lit up her face as she rushed forward to the figure.

The teen boy had been watching her, smiling behind his collar. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his coat. "Shino-kun!" She exclaimed lovingly, forgetting about the cold that nipped at her body. He brought his arms around her shoulders and pulled her deeper into the embrace.

"Hinata-chan." He muttered close to her ear, reaching up with one hand to stroke her midnight black hair. He pulled back a little and looked her over. "You look nice."

The girl tried not to shake. "Th-thanks, S-shino-kun." Her teeth chattered as she spoke quietly.

Shino grasped her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction than where she had been walking. She asked curiously through her teeth, "Where are we going?" He said nothing, but squeezed her small hand in his own large, calloused one.

They walked for a while, hand in hand. The edges of her lips were curled up in a smile. He wouldn't take her anywhere dangerous. He loved her, and she knew that. He had told her once, but she knew that he had meant it. He wasn't one for words. His emotions were portrayed in the way he held her, the way he kissed her, the way his black eyes gazed into her own on the rare occasion that he took off his glasses.

It started to pour, drenching the two. Shino cursed under his breath, and Hinata giggled as the cold raindrops pattered against her skin.

The two teens finally got to a large white house. There were four marble pillars holding up a balcony, and there were four large windows. The windows were draped with blood red velvet curtains from the inside. A white door with the stained-glass picture of a moth sat between the middle two windows. The wrap-around porch was white wood, and the rough brown door mat in front of the door read "Aburame". Hinata's smile got wider. This was Shino's house.

He lead her to the porch. Turning the brass knob, he pushed the door. It swung open. Suddenly, he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. He pecked her nose with his lips as he carried her through the doorway. They were both soaked and dripping rainwater everywhere. "Are you cold, my butterfly?" He asked her. Hinata nodded.

"So, my boy has finally brought his butterfly home, has he?" A voice boomed from a room down a long hallway. A tall man--dressed similarly to Shino, but in a white hooded coat instead of a dark green one--strode out of a door and prowled up to the two mischeviously. Shino didn't put her down, but he focused his eyes on his father.

The younger bug-nin nodded slightly, saying clearly to the older one. "I have."

Aburame Shibi, Shino's father, chuckled. "About time, too. He's always telling me how beautiful and kind-hearted you are." The man directed this comment at the girl in his son's arms. "I'm Shibi, Shino's father. Just thought I would introduce myself before I get back to my studies." He spread his arms to indicate many framed bugs on the walls. "I am an entomologist. I fight with my bugs sometimes, but my heart has always been with the sciences." Then he added. "And Miraye, my wife. Bless her soul." He said gently.

Hinata smiled at Shino's father. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Shibi nodded curtly. "All right. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." These words were meant for Shino. She saw them exchance a glance. When Shibi left to go back down the hall, Shino proceeded to carry Hinata up the spiraling white marble staircase.

They got to a white, carpeted story of the house. There were two doors down the hall, both closed. Shino carried her to the first door. He set her down and then opened the door. The room was painted a tea green color. The shaggy carpet was tan, and there was a bed with dark green sheets and white pillows. It was made. The room was perfectly clean, with a built in wall closet and a brown wooden dresser across from the bed. Against a large window on another wall was a large desk, the same color as the dresser. There was a microscope and a few glass slides scattered around it. He walked into the room to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of gray sweats and a white tee-shirt. Walking back to Hinata, he held the clothing out.

He spoke very softly, and he blushed slightly behing his collar. "Maybe you should take a shower, so you don't catch a cold."

Hinata nodded. "I will. Where is your bathroom?"

"Next door." Shino muttered, slightly embarassed.

The girl smiled and turned around to the hall. She entered the next doorway. There was a shower, toilet, and sink. An oval-shaped mirror was hung over the sink. She closed the door, set down the clothes, and turned the shower on. She quickly got out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. The steamy water ran over her small body, warming her up. She sighed loudly.

Next thing she knew, her back was being pressed against the tile wall of the shower. She looked up in suprise to see Shino, holding her wrists against the wall with his strong hands. He was still in his clothes, and they were drenched. His sunglasses were gone, as well as his two jackets. He was only wearing a black tee-shirt and his pants. He leaned in with his eyes closed and kissed her. She could feel his wet hair pressing against her forehead. Their lips parted, and he got out of the shower and left the room, closing the door behind him, as silently as he could.

Hinata was stunned by what he had done. He had invaded her privacy. But when she thought about it, she realized that he had only been looking at her face. She smiled. She loved it when he was so silently outgoing with her. It told her that he was willing to do anything to prove to her that he loved her unconditionally.

She continued her shower, rinsing her hair and washing her body. When she was finished washing herself, she turned off the shower and stepped out of it. She wrapped herself in a warm, fuzzy towel. Her bra and underwear were dry enough, so she put them back on. She put on the sweats and tee-shirt that Shino had given her. After fluffing up her black hair with a towel, she walked into Shino's room.

"Shino..." She called, peeking around the corner and into his room. She saw him sitting on his bed cross-legged with a book in his hand. He had dried off and changed, but his hair was still moist and stuck to his forehead. His goggles were back on his face.

The bug-nin tilted his face back up towards her. "Yes, my butterfly?"

Hinata crossed the room to the bed in what seemed like an instant, and pulled herself into his lap. She curled up close to his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. "Will you read me a story, love?" She pleaded, wanting to be close to him.

He smiled down at her. "Of course." He set down the book he was holding and grabbed another from his bedside table. It was dark red with golden writing on the front. There was no title. Shino opened the book and read from the words inside. "Once upon a time, there was a little heiress..."


End file.
